Good Siblings
' ' Good Siblings are types of heroes, who are related to the hero or heroine. Usually, older siblings care for younger siblings; helps him/her, supports, teaches all good things, gives a good example, protects him/her from aggressors. In other situations, the older or younger siblings wants to help other sibling, who went the bad way and thus has a chance to reform. Examples *Hiro and Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) *''The Loud House'' **Lincoln Loud and his sisters; Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa & Lily **Sid and Adelaide Chang *Kenai, Sitka & Denahi (Brother Bear) *Sideswipe and Sunstreaker (Transformers) *Skyburst and Stormclash (Transformers) *Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa (Star Wars) *Elsa and Anna (Frozen) *Shining Armor *Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh *The Autobot Brothers: X-Brawn, Prowl, and Side Burn (Transformers: Robots in Disguise 2001) *Sweetie Belle *Zephyr Breeze *Candace Flynn, Phineas Flynn & Ferb Fletcher (Phineas & Ferb) *Joey and Serenity Wheeler *Pugsley Sr., Wednesday Sr., Pugsley Jr., Wednesday Jr., and Pubert Addams (The Addams Family) *Dipper & Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Tina, Gene & Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bart, Maggie and Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Tommy & Dil Pickles (Rugrats/''All Grown Up!) *Phil & Lil DeVille (''Rugrats/''All Grown Up!) *Chuckie and Kimi Finster (''Rugrats/''All Grown Up!) *Flora and Miele (''Winx Club) *Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny Weasley (Harry Potter) *Matt & T.K. *Jetfire and Jetstorm (Transformers: Animated) *Serena and Sammy (Sailor Moon) *Clemont and Bonnie (Pokemon) *May and Max (Pokemon) *Syren (Extreme Ghostbusters) *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Tai and Kari *Dean and Sam Winchester (Supernatural) *Jerrica and Kimber Benton (Jem & the Holograms) *Blue Jay, Blue Jake and Blue Jim (Angry Birds) *Annoying Orange and his sister *Skids and Mudflap (Transformers film series) *Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-1 (Transformers film series) *Ben Tennyson and Glitch (Ben 10 2016) *Sonny and Sarah Quinn (Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween) *Merida, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish (Brave) *Bill and Georgie Denbrough (Stephen King's It) *Gru and Dru (Despicable Me films) *Dexter and Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Charlie Brown and Sally Brown (Peanuts) *Linus, Lucy, and Rerun Van Pelt (Peanuts) *Snoopy, Spike, Belle, Belle's unnamed teenage son, Marbles, Olaf, Andy, Molly and Rover (Peanuts) *The Flea and Pulgita (Mucha Lucha) *Blue, Echo, Delta and Charlie (Jurassic World) *Ron and Hana Stoppable (Kim Possible) *Kim, Jim and Tim Possible (Kim Possible) *Jake and Haley Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Mickey Mouse and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Epic Mickey) *Skippy, Sis, Tagalong and their unnamed rabbit siblings (Robin Hood) *Dash, Violet and Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) *Moses, Aaron and Miriam (The Prince of Egypt) *Princess Elena and Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) *Zack and Cody Martin (The Suite Life series) *Speed and Spritle Racer (Speed Racer) *Carla, Bia and Tiago (Rio 2) *Chris, Meg and Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *Toulouse, Berlioz and Marie (The Aristocats) *Soren, and Eglantine (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Kate and Teddy Pierce (The Christmas Chronicles) *Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) *Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Crash Bandicoot and Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Yun and Yang (Street Fighter) *Nakoruru, Rimururu, Kazuki Kazama, Sogetsu Kazama and Hazuki Kazama (Samurai Shodown) *Pinkie Pie and Maud Pie *Yin and Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) *Meg and Charles Wallace Murry (A Wrinkle in Time) *Annette, Collette, Danielle, and Scamp (Lady and the Tramp) *Winston Deavor (Incredibles 2) *Periwinkle (Disney Fairies) Category:About Heroes Category:Heroes by Type Category:Heroic Events